Quarter
Quarters are humans with at least 25% but less than 50% sura blood. Their sura ancestors are superior suras who have a human form.Currygom's blog, Races: Humans ① - pure-bloods, halfs, quarters Quarters retain completely human forms, without any non-human trait—except in very rare occasions—unlike halfs. :See also: Category:Quarters, Pure-blood human, Half, Sura Appearance Quarters look the same as pure-bloods, but in contrast to them, the eye and hair color of quarters are completely different, although there are a few exceptions. Mirha Simon stated this fact after meeting Leez Haias, though it was strongly implied in Season 1 when Maruna tried to deduce Agwen Rajof's relationship to Kasak. Quarters live twice as long as pure-bloods. Those who age naturally usually live to the age of 160-200. They reach adulthood at around the age of 32-40. A quarter who looks 20 is actually 40 years old. Some quarters still have remaining sura traits, as in the case of Teo Rakan and the red marks underneath her eyes.Currygom's blog, Supporting characters: Teo / Elwin / Siera 1-59 Agwen portrait.png|Agwen Rajof 2-95 Teo.png|Teo Rakan 2-94 Lutz.png|Lutz Sairofe Saha On.png|Saha On 2-92 Riche demands an explanation.png|Riche Seiran Skills and Abilities Physical strength Quarters are stronger and have faster reflexes than pure-bloods, but there is not as much variance as there is with halfs. Magic Quarters are able to use magic. Their divine affinity is generally weaker than that of pure-bloods, but they have more vigor so they can easily use magic regardless. Transcendental skills It is impossible for most quarters to use transcendental skills, although there are rare exceptions. There exist individual differences in how well they can use a transcendental, as well as in their vigor. Sura form It is impossible for a quarter to take sura form. Careers Quarters often become magicians or fighters depending on their magic and physical skills. They tend to be more skillful than both pure-bloods and halfs. Differentiating between a quarter and a pure-blood It can be impossible to differentiate between a pure-blood and a quarter. There exist quarters who have the same hair and eye color, and they could also dye their hair or wear colored contact lenses. The definitive difference is in their speed of growth and physical skills, but both can be faked by a determined quarter. Many quarters pass themselves off as pure-bloods when meeting pure-bloods. Since there is very little difference between pure-bloods and quarters, pure-bloods consider quarters to be of the same race as them. Notes * Ran Sairofe appears to be an exception who can use a transcendental skill, since he is able to take a stronger form at will, although any additional special abilities other than greater strength and vigor are still unknown. * The abilities of quarters vary with their sura blood percentage and the number of generations removed from their nastika ancestor(s). Both Ran and Lutz are considered to be exceptionally strong quarters, which may be due to the fact that their grandmother is a nastika king. Agwen is speculated to be stronger than average, although she has not shown any special abilities as of yet, because her grandfather is another powerful nastika. * Eiraheeari Catroshife is an example of a quarter with sura blood so diluted that he only has his long age left.Currygom's blog, Supporting characters: Airi / Lorraine / Eiraheeari * Unlike suras and halfs, the eating habits of quarters are no different than those of pure-bloods. History Quarters continue to have the same legal rights as pure-bloods after the N0 Cataclysm, unlike halfs, who still suffer from the stigma of emotional resonance which caused them to kill both family and friends during the Cataclysm. But records about them entering and exiting a city are made. Most quarters are born from quarter x quarter parents. References Category:Index Category:Inhabitants